disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Likes a Snow
Oliver Likes a Snow is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Voice cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Maria Darling as Toby * Jade Jones, Christine Cavanaugh, Ray Cezan, Ben Silverstone, Rory Kinnear, Craig Russell, Keri Collins, Ray Panthaki, Reg Traviss, James Bradshaw, Richard Dwyer, Danny Cooksey, Gabriel Damon and Paul Keating as The Kittens * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * David Hyde Pierce as Father Cat * Una Stubbs as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Ken Dodd as The Chef * Frank Welker as Doctor * Paul Daniels as The Fireman * James Fox as The Miner * David Hamilton as The Clown * Martin Jarvis as The Soldier * Warren Mitchell as Businessman * Clive Swift as The Farmer * Jeremy Beadle as The Engineer * Garry Bushell as The Musician * Bob Carolgees as The Photographer * Geoffrey Durham as The Artist * Glynn Edwards as The Merchant * Brian Glover as The Military Man * Kenneth Hopson as The Captain * Warren Jackson as The Cyclist * Mark Lawrenson as The Firefighter * Duncan Preston as The Mariachi * David Swift as The Pilot * Stephen Tompkinson as The Carpenter * Michael Van Wijk as The Porter * Hannah Gordon as Nurse * Susan Blu as Flim-Flam * Lulu as Flim-Flam's Mother * Tony Sampson, Jonathan Brandis, Brad Renfro, Judith Barsi, Christopher Pettiest, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Victoria Beckham, Brittany Murphy, Danny Cooksey, Will Friedle, Patty Maloney, Bumper Robinson, Josh Keaton, Melanie Brown, Emma Bunton, Melanie Chisholm, Emily Lloyd, Sam Lasseter, Susan Sheridan, Kate Baines, Susanne Pollatschek, Emma Bunton, Danny Foster, Myleene Klass, Leon Lopez, Sophie Dahl and Kym Marsh as the Kids * Matthew Corbett as The Teacher * June Foray, Josie Lawrence, Carole Boyd, Julie Bennett, Archie Panjabi, Janet Street-Porter, Kathleen Turner, Barbera Windsor, Diana Ross, Frances Barber, Philippa Forrester, Trisha Goddard, Carol Harrison, Glenda Jackson, Sue Jenkins, Siân Lloyd, Elaine Paige, Zandra Rhodes, Heather Small, Carol Smillie, Moira Stuart, Carol Vorderman, Faith Brown, Vanessa Feltz, Sheila Ferguson, Gloria Hunniford, Linda Lusardi and Debbie McGee as The Mothers * Lucille Bliss as Blancheline * Richard Briers as The Brown Wild Rabbit * Gabriel Damon, Joey Lawrence, Candace Huston, Judith Barsi, Andrew Davenport, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee, Toyah Wilcox and Sandra Dickinson as The Chicks * Danny Dyer as Spencer the Snow Leopard Kitten * Fern Britton as Jill the Blue Ice Vixen * Stephen Mulhern as Claybury the Arctic Fox Cub * Caroline Flack as Sophie the Baby Ermine * Sabrina Washington as Mary the Snowshoe Hare * Jay Sean as Lancaster the Arctic Hare * David Walliams and Mel B as White Rabbits * Sally Ann Marsh as Susan the Baby Arctic Rabbit * Katie Price as Betty the Arctic Hare * Shane Lynch as Victor the Polar Bear Cub * Zöe Salmon as Rebecca the Female Polar Bear Cub * Ian McElhinney as Kranky the Snowy Owl * Shane Filan and Natalie Imbruglia as Seal Pups * Stefan Booth as Bruno the Baby Seal * Zoe Bell as Elizabeth the Baby Female Seal * Kate Ford as Millie the Baby Penguin * Hannah Waterman as Elsie the Snowy Cat * John Stephenson as Dr. Boskonovitch * Jimmy Hibbert as Ganondorf and Blackie the Evil Black Cat * Joe Ranft as Snow Wolf Monster * Rick Moranis, Jimmy Hibbert, Joe Ranft and Kyle MacLachlan as Meowrice's Business Accociates * Elton John as Avon and Somerset Constabulary Police Officer * Richard Moll, Irwin Keyes, Harvey Korman, Dann Florek, Jonathan Winters, Mel Blanc, Jack O'Halloran, Jay Leno, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Sam Raimi and Michael Richards as Alaska State Troopers * Warren Mitchell as Flim-Flam's Father Additional voices * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Ed Asner * Rodney Saulsberry * Efrem Zimbalist Jr, * Steven Polinsky * David Hayter * John Phillip Law * Roscoe Lee Browne * David Warner * Jack Angel * Bob Bergen * Adam Hendershott * Earl Boen * Jim Cummings * Gary Imhoff * Brian Keith * Patrick Labyorteaux * Stan Lee * Mel Blanc * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Frank Welker * Dee Bradley Baker * Steve Blum * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jeff Bennett * Maurice LaMarche * Kath Soucie * Tress MacNeille * Billy West * Dan Castellaneta * Seth MacFarlane * John de Lancie * Jim Parsons * Tim Curry * Peter Cugno * Ron Pardo * Elizabeth Daily * Michael McKean * David Lander * Mark Hamill * Kevin Conroy * Pat Fraley * Peter Cullen * Jason Marsden * Christine Cavanaugh * Carlos Alazraqui * Scott Menville * Tara Strong * Norm Spencer * Jonathan Frakes * Matt Hill * Samuel Vincent * Richard Moll * James Arnold Taylor * Charlie Adler * Neil Ross * Paul Eiding * Quinton Flynn * Corey Burton * Bill Fagerbakke * Tony Jay * Brock Peters * D.C. Douglas * Patrick Warburton * Michael Bell * Keith Szarabajka * David Kaye * Samantha Fox * Hannah Gordon * Jane Horracks * Josie Lawrence * Mollie Sugden * Carol Vorderman * Elizabeth Bradley * Stephanie Cole * Pat Coombs * Elizabeth Dawn * Vanessa Feltz * Lesley Garrett * Joan Hinde * Nerys Hughes * Belinda Lang * Rosemary Leach * Val Lehman * Debbie McGee * Kathy Staff * Penelope Wilton * Mark Camacho * Rick Jones * Bronson Pinchot * Arthur Grosser * Keith Harris * Andy Crane * Andi Peters * Phillip Schofield * David Claridge * Francis Wright * Jon Pertwee * Kenneth Connor * Roy Kinnear * Jack Benny * Maurice Gibb * Elton John * Frank Skinner * Russell Watson * Joe Ranft * Harry Hill * Dave Thompson * Billy Boyd * Jo Brand * Rick Parfitt * Wendi Peters * Stephen Tompkinson * Cheryl Baker * Lynda Bellingham * Tony Blackburn * Todd Carty * Jon Culshaw * Christine Hamilton * Neil Hamilton * Hank B. Marvin * Richard O'Brien * Bill Oddie * Nicholas Parsons * Jimmy Perry * Jim Rosenthal * Andrew Sachs * Jeff Stewart * Richard Stilgoe * Chris Tarrant * Roy Walker * Jackie Mason * Bruce Forsyth * Barry Humphries * Ken Livingstone * Glen Murphy * Jerome Ranft Music Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman Songs * The Christmas Tree - Ken Barrie * See Amid the Winter's Snow - The C.R.S. Players * I Hope Its Snows On Christmas Day - Joey Lawrence * See Amid the Winter's Snow - Kidzone * See Amid the Winter's Snow - The London Fox Singers Transcript * Oliver Likes a Snow Transcript Scenes * Oliver and the Kittens playing in the snow. * Ganondorf and Snow Wolf Monster saw Oliver was eating the Ganondorf's cake and Ganondorf and Snow Wolf Monster was scared. Trivia * Ganondorf sounds like Mr. Plod from Noddy. * Chick #5 sounds like Tiny from Tots TV. Soundtrack Original soundtrack score composed by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. Runtime 206 minutes Release Date The film is released in theaters on November 5, 1988. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films about kittens Category:Films set in London Category:1988 films Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Disney films Category:Oliver the Kitten films